


hycue cafe. || haikyuu!! ||

by jemmiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmiies/pseuds/jemmiies
Summary: ♡ [ハイキュー!! ]♡[various haikyuu characters x f!reader]the beginning of the "craving characters" series.»»-----　✧　-----««"do you sell-""onigiri? no, he asked earlier.""i know, but are you-""single? yes. but if you're trying to flirt with me then i'm taken."»»-----　✧　-----««in which the reader works the morning shift at a cute cafe and serves drinks and pastries to even cuter volleyball players.[side note:] it takes a while before the haikyuu characters are introduced so please be mindful. also there are season 4 spoilers!disclaimer: i do not own the anime or its characters! they belong to haruichi furudate. also please do not steal my ocs who'll all be mentioned in "staff appreciation."© jemmiies | 2021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. hycue cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase letters intended.

❝ coffee, tea, smoothies & boba. ❞

come in, we're open!

»»————- ✧ ————-««

the early morning orange and yellow sun glimmered brightly upon the cafe. the barely awake employees rushed around to prepare to allow customers in. the window shutters went up with a quick snap, a loud but gentle crash following it. with everything in place and ready, the front doors were unlocked.

businessmen and women along with high school students filled the streets and trains, bustling about to their jobs and schools. the haste footsteps of people wanting to get to their destination on time made it through the open doors anytime someone would come in. the melodious sound of the wind chimes alerted the employees any time a customer would find their way inside.

the interior could be determined as aesthetically pleasing to anyone. the first floor was the cafe that was decorated in succulents. the black marble counter reflected the slightly dimmed lights, the perfectly spotless display case sparkled with the pastries within it, captivating the eyes of all, and the almost silent sound of r&b music playing throughout the place served as a relaxing getaway.

the second floor was a small lounge and exposed manga library that could be seen from the outside. soft, black couches and bean bag chairs were neatly placed in front of the 5 aisles of manga that the cafe provided. a glass table sat in the middle of the seating placements with a shaggy, gray area rug underneath it. the table was scattered with unfinished books, empty coffee cups, and quite a few notebooks.

back on the first floor were scampering employees, making drinks, giving away baked goods, and cleaning messes with the little energy they had during the first rush hour of the day. the cafe had its grand opening not too long ago but it was already very popular, attracting customers of all ages.

behind the cafe's counter were two baristas and a cashier. in the kitchen/supply room was the manager and assistant manager, making sure that everything was in order. back upstairs was an employee who tidied up the books. outside next to the dumpsters was the janitor who was taking their third break in one shift. the workers made the cafe come to life; without them, it would be complete chaos.

the staff, surprisingly, enjoyed how busy they were, even though some of them were not fully awake yet. to see how much this place flourished in only a couple of weeks from their hard work was just enough to make them feel energized. with only a couple minutes into the morning shift, the cafe became packed with early birds and students needing a quick bite to eat or a coffee to make it through the day.

this day, like any other, was going to be filled with coffee, tea, smoothies and boba, yet again.

»»————- ✧ ————-««

you just missed us! come again tomorrow!


	2. staff appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase letters intended.

❝ a tall glass of water. ❞

come in, we're open!

»»————- ✧ ————-««

|| our valued employees ||

➵ l/n y/n  
job: cashier  
age: mind your business  
birthday: (mm/dd/yyyy)  
gender: nerf or nothing  
species: homo sapien (hopefully)  
thoughts: "seahorses don't have stomachs."

➵ hagiwara katori  
job: barista  
age: 20  
birthday: january 6 (capricorn)  
gender: male  
face reference: hajime mutsuki (tsukiuta. the animation)  
thoughts: "conan gray is a vocal god. i dare you to change my mind."

➵ kawada isamu  
job: barista  
age: 18  
birthday: march 19 (pisces)  
gender: male  
face reference: obi (snow white with the red hair)  
thoughts: "hagiwara is really hot. that shit pisses me off."

➵ komuro miyoko  
job: manager  
age: 30  
birthday: february 10 (aquarius)  
gender: female  
face reference: zuko's mom, ursa (avatar: the last airbender)  
thoughts: "should i expand the menu again? it's already been 2 hours since i last did it..." 

➵ soma kenji  
job: assistant manager  
age: 28  
birthday: december 9 (sagittarius)  
gender: male  
face reference: jafar (the adventures of sinbad + magi)  
thoughts: "i've gotten four hours of sleep in the past week altogether."

➵ mitsumi mae  
job: "librarian"  
age: 26  
birthday: may 12 (taurus)  
gender: female  
face reference: violet (violet evergarden)  
thoughts: "there should be a mute button available in real life."

➵ ohara hiro  
job: janitor  
age: 32  
birthday: november 21 (scorpio)  
gender: male  
face reference: kabakura tarou (wotakoi)  
thoughts: "i ran out of cigarettes again."

»»————- ✧ ————-««

you just missed us! come again tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting "hycue cafe!"


	3. iced caramel macchiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase letters intended.
> 
> important: please be aware that this book is formatted similarly to a oneshot book. it has different characters each chapter but it ultimately focuses more on the reader's experience at the cafe and their interactions with the haikyuu characters instead of having them as a romantic interest. i hope you understand!

come in, we're open!

»»————- ✧ ————-««

the last bit of the frigid winter air made its way past the open doors and into hycue cafe. pausing for a moment, you shivered and then resumed taking your customer's order. your manager, miyoko, thought it was a genius idea to leave the door open to, as she said, "to wake everyone up." it sure as hell worked.

you steadied your hand as you wrote the customer's name on it, not wanting your shivering to mess it up. the cold shock that was sent up your spine didn't help. becoming irritated you called miyoko over towards you.

"miyoko, i love you and all, but close the damn doors! at this point, the hot teas will become iced teas if you continue to let the cold draft in!" you quietly scolded, giving the next customer a smile, signaling for them to wait a moment.

your manager gasped. "i'm so sorry, (y/n)! if you want the doors closed, i'll do just that! i don't want anyone getting sick or anything that'll be bad, wouldn't it? oh gosh, what if-"

"miyoko..."

"ah, sorry! rambling, hehe~" she gave you a bright grin and skipped towards the front doors. you couldn't help but chuckle. miyoko may have been 30 but she was definitely more of a kid than you. you apologized to the customer and continued your job.

"wow! you already have it so rough today, (n/n), and it's only been 45 minutes since we opened," someone snickered behind up. an irk mark appeared on your forehead. "shut up, isamu. i know that you -- that'll be 640 yen, sir -- were probably the coldest one here," you rolled your eyes, knowing he couldn't see your face.

"it's hard to deal with him, huh?" the customer laughed whole-heartedly. you smiled, "it sure it, kusuo-san. isamu is a big baby but won't admit it!" you said loud enough for him to hear you. "hey! what the fuck, (y/n)!" he shouted. 

"don't lash out like that, isa. you'll scare away our customers."

isamu snapped his head to meet katori's smirking face. "of course the king himself shows up at a time like this," isamu grumbled before continuing to brew the coffee. "hello, (n/n)," katori waltzed over and patted your head. "have a nice day, kusuo-san!" he called out after your previous customer who waved back.

"wow, aren't you playing mr. innocent sunshine. disgusting," you fake gagged. "don't be like that, (n/n). you know i'm just a nice guy," katori smiled, angelically. the woman you were taking the order of nearly fainted. katori was famous for his killer smile. it was definitely hot at first, but you became immune to his pearly whites in a short amount of time.

"try not to kill the customers. i'm working to get cash not to get cops on my case for knowing a sexy murderer," you pushed him along, not taking your eyes away from the register. "yes ma'am," katori saluted before going on to annoy isamu.

you sighed, already tired from your co-worker's bullshit. being stuck behind the same counter with isamu and katori was like living in the most lavish part of hell. it was nice until it wasn't nice. katori was a handsome devil. he was smart and played his cards right, making any woman, sometimes even men, fall into his trap. isamu was a hot-tempered idiot who would definitely put salt in someone's coffee if they decided to act up or sometimes even just by accident. those two clashed like water and oil and you had to stand there right in between them because of your job.

"mornin' shortcake. working hard, i see."

hiro, the so-to-say janitor, popped his head out from the backroom. "morning, pops. shouldn't you be working? miyoko will start crying again if she sees you slacking off," hiro shivered at your comment. "don't remind me. making her sad is worse than her being mad."

"you really care for her, don't you?" you smirked, opening the cash register to pull out some change. "well, yeah, of course i d- hEY WAIT! no i don't! i-i mean yeah i do but-" he blushed ferociously, trying to cover up that he has feelings.

"you're super transparent, old man," isamu butted in, katori nodding along in agreement as he held isamu in a headlock. hiro flipped them off, yelling at them to get back to work as you wondered if hiro really was the eldest out of all the staff.

"hey."

all four of you jumped at the sudden entrance of the cafe's librarian, mae. she was pretty quiet, but straightforward, which made her perfect for the job. you composed yourself, continuing to take more orders. "hi mae, need anything?"

she hummed before going behind the counter. "i need you guys to quiet down a bit. there are some uni students upstairs who are trying to study and do work," you inhaled sharply, trying to contain your laughter as you knew she was talking to the three idiots behind you. "sorry, mae. we won't disturb you again," they all apologized in sync. it wasn't a coincidence that they did, though. mae comes downstairs to shut them up about four times a day.

while writing the customer's name on the cup you turned around and added, "i can't believe you guys are scared of mae. she's an angel sent from above." "more like a demon in disguise!" isamu retorted, forgetting that she was still in front of him. a dark aura emitted from her.

you turned your ass right back around and ignored the homicide that was about to take place behind you.

"mae- mAE! I'M SORRY, PLEASE!"

miyoko bolted over tables and chairs, desperate to not have the cafe destroyed. "all you two need is love, there is no room for hate in this place!" miyoko sang as she pried mae away from the younger boy.

ultimately, you sighed once again. in the corner of your eye, you saw kenji, the assistant manager shaking his head in disappointment. he made eye contact with you and mouthed, "good luck with that," before slipping back into the supply room. "lucky bastard," you murmured.

though they were all a lot to handle, they were like a second family to you. they were the chaotic storm that you didn't know you needed in your life and you were happy about that.

"isa, isn't that salt you're pouring into the coffee?" - katori

"fucking hell why aren't these labeled." - isamu

"roro, are you not working again..?" - miyoko

"miyo, please don't cry i swear i'll go right now." - hiro

"miyoko, get in here we have to work, too, ya know!" - kenji

"i swear i work with banshees sometimes." - mae

you still have a lot to get used to, but you'll make it out somehow.

»»————- ✧ ————-««

you just missed us! come again tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting "hycue cafe!"
> 
> || the characters will being to be introduced starting the next chapter! ||


	4. chocolate cake pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase letters intended.

come in, we're open!

»»————- ✧ ————-««

saturday was surprisingly one of the slowest days of the week, especially in the morning. the staff, of course, knew that most people would still be asleep at six in the morning on the weekends. unfortunately for them, they still have to wake up early.

you were currently gawking at the two young men that came into the cafe. normally it would be the dipshit duo, isamu and katori, because they were doing something stupid, but this time it was a pair of twins. hot, identical twins. the cafe opened about two seconds ago so they were the first customers to lay their eyes upon the chaotic staff.

you could easily tell the difference, not because of their dyed hair, but from their personalities. the gray-haired one on his phone wore a deadpan face and didn't even flinch from the amount of noise the dipshit duo was making. the blonde one on the other hand kind of irritated you. he wore a smirk as he and his brother approached you. plastering on a sickly sweet smile, you greeted them.

"good morning, welcome to hycue cafe! what can i get for you two?"

"do you guys sell onigiri?" the gray-haired one asked. "what the fuck?" you accidentally blurted out. you didn't try to cover it up though. "sorry, gray. we don't sell that here. if you want, there's a convenience store down the street," you informed him. the blonde twin cackled. "haha! sorry about samu here. he just likes rice in general," he grinned. you nodded, not caring.

"ah... what do you want, blondie?" you reached your hand over to a cup, thinking he would want a coffee. "a chocolate cake pop, please." you paused and stared at him. it was six something in the morning and he wanted a cake pop of all things. literally a bite of cake on a stick.

"...are you sure?" you questioned him. "of course i am! why wouldn't i be?" he defended. "i mean... it's kinda early so i thought you would have wanted a coffee or something..?? not an overpriced cake stick..??"

'samu,' as you learned, sighed and shoved his brother out of the way. "sorry about tsumu here," he glared at his twin, repeating what he had said before, "but yes, i'll take two coffees, one iced and the other hot. take the cake pop off the tab, too, please." you chuckled as 'tsumu' began to retaliate. you took down their order, told them the total, and yelled at isamu and katori to start working. osamu handed you a credit card.

"isamu! don't do dare mistake the sugar for salt again!" you scolded, swiping the card and giving it back. the twins both perked their ears up. "isamu?" they said in sync. you turned your head to meet their interested faces. "uh, yeah. that's his name," you pointed to the idiot who was putting salt instead of sugar into the hot coffee. "isamu, you shitheAD-"

"i'm osamu," 'samu' commented. you slowly nodded, thinking he was giving his name for the order. "my name's atsumu," 'tsumu' added. you stood there confused. "do you like... want me to sing the backyardigans theme? i don't understand."

atsumu rolled his eyes, "you're pretty slow, aren't you?" he pointed over towards isamu who was clearly not done with the coffee, "isamu." then he motioned toward his twin, "osamu." and he finally pointed at himself, "atsumu."

your brain turned gears to figure out the riddle. "isamu... osamu... atsum- oH! your names are all similar!" you gasped. osamu facepalmed as atsumu snorted. "you're cute..." he paused to look at your nametag, "(y/n)." 

"i got a hot and iced coffee! sorry for the wait," katori handed the iced coffee to atsumu and the hot one to osamu. "enjoy, you guys." atsumu popped a straw inside and took a sip. "holy shit, this is good," he sipped again. "i sure hope it is or else my manager would cry," you responded, remembering miyoko's previous tantrum. "cry..?" "don't ask."

the boys silently stood off to the side, drinking their coffees. you knew that you wouldn't get any other customers for a while so you just let them be. though, you couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just take a seat at your many tables. "do you guys stand for a living or what?" you joked.

"somewhat? i guess. we're both volleyball players," osamu told you, picking up a packet of sugar and pouring it into his coffee. "oh, that's pretty cool. what school?" you played with your hair as you waited for an answer. "inarizaki. ever heard of it?" your eyes widened. "isn't that where kita shinsuke and suna rintarou go?! you go to schools with those hotties?" 

"so you know them, but not us? we're literally on the same team," atsumu pouted. "yeah, that's not nice, (y/n)," osamu pouted as well. "fuck," you thought. you had two cute, identical, volleyball players pouting at you because you didn't know them. "sorry! how can i make it up to you guys?" they both pondered for a moment. atsumu looked like he had an idea.

"do you ha-"

"have onigiri? no, he asked earlier."

"i know, but are you-"

"single? yes. but if you're trying to flirt with me then i'm taken."

atsumu sulked. you laughed, "sorry lover boy, i don't date people i've just met." you turned over to osamu. "how do you want me to make it up to you, samu?" he couldn't have wanted anything as vulgar as his brother, that's for sure. "a chocolate cake pop, please."

atsumu shrieked, "you TRAITOR! (y/n) don't you dare-" "one chocolate cake pop coming right up osamu!" "you guys are evil!" you and osamu smirked at each other. "thank you very much!"

»»————- ✧ ————-««

you just missed us! come again tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting "hycue cafe!"


	5. taro bubble tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase letters intended.

come in, we're open!

»»————- ✧ ————-««

"ya know, i don't think i'll find anyone as chaotic as you two," you bonked both isamu and katori on the head. you had gone to the bathroom for a few minutes only to come back and find them arguing, the customers on line patiently waiting with a smile on each of their faces. 

you thanked the gods that they were all so accepting but felt sorry that they all got accustomed to it. you bowed, apologizing for your coworkers' actions.

"it's fine, (y/n)! they're like the cafe's mascots. besides, they're both energetic and handsome, haha!" ito-san, a regular, chuckled as she commented about the boys. you shook your head in disappointment. at least their looks make up for the idiocy. 

you made your way back to the register and began to take orders again. "you two better get your asses moving, we got a lot of people on line!"

hiro laughed from a distance. "i can't believe you two donkeys got the girl pissed already! it might be a new timed record!" he howled, leaning against the table he was cleaning. "shut up old man," isamu began, "at least my bones don't snap, crackle, and pop with each move i make." you snorted as katori gasped dramatically. hiro's smile was wiped off his face. he proceeded back to his job without another word.

"wow, you actually got him to shut up isamu! i don't know whether to be proud or surprised," katori said as he blended a frappuccino. "whatever, just get back to work." 

"that's what i'm doing. you're just putting salt in the coffee again."

"dammit! not again..."

you wonder how you survived for so long each day you come back to work. any normal, sane person would have gone mad by now. "next in line!" you call out.

you cocked your head to the side in extreme amusement. in front of you stood a tall, blue-haired boy and a short orange-haired boy. the amusing part was that they were arguing, just like the two idiots behind you that you hoped were busy blending drinks.

"who even gets regular milk at a cafe?!"

"me, you bite-sized tangerine! what's the problem with that?!"

"bite-sized i- there's literally a vending machine OUTSIDE! you gotta get something with a little BAM and ZOOM when you go to a cafe, kageyama!"

"i'm SOO sorry that my taste in drinks are far superior than yours, hinata boke!"

you would intervene but this was definitely something you wanted to see play out. after all, any type of drama that doesn't include yourself is entertaining. "hey, (y/n). just offer the guy a latte and get it over with," isamu whispered from the side. "i don't want to hear that coming from someone who argues for a living." "wow, bitchy much?"

the two boys in front of you huffed in frustration at the same time, facing away from each other. "hi, welcome to hycue cafe! what can i get for you two today?" instead of getting one response, both of them began to order at the same time.

"are you seriOUS?! I WAS ORDERING FIRST!"

"I OBVIOUSLY GREETED HER BEFORE YOU, DUMBASS!"

"so are y'all going to keep shouting? you're holding up my line," you interrupted, suddenly getting an urge to hit them on the head. both the boys, as you recalled were named hinata and kageyama, apologized. you forgave them, used to their kind of behavior.

"so what'll it be, blueberry?"

"bluebe- i mean you're not wrong so... i'll just have a large 2% milk, please."

"i- whatever, at least it's something isamu can't ruin. how 'bout you, tangerine?"

"uwah!! i get a nickname, too?! that's so cool!" he (literally) bounced around with excitement. "can i please get a medium taro bubble tea?"

you smiled. hinata had such contagious happiness that it got to you in just a matter of seconds. "of course you can! are you paying with cash or credit?"

"cash!"

"great, that'll be 850 yen. your order will be out in a few minutes, okay?"

"thank you..." hinata paused to look at your name tag, "(y/n)!"

"sorry about earlier, by the way," kageyama scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. you grinned. "no worries! we have our own chaotic duo, as well! they're probably crazier than you guys!"

"WE HEARD THAT, (Y/N)!"

you snapped at the two boys behind you to continue making the drinks. "oh! by the way, do you guys play volleyball?" you asked, curious.

hinata gasped, excitedly. "wow! how did you know?! are you some type of sidekick who can determine the future?" your face scrunched in confusion, "side... kick?" kageyama lightly punched hinata's head. "boke! you mean physic!" you blinked twice. no way these guys were serious.

"do you mean psychic? because if so, no, i'm not. though it would be really cool," you laughed, seeing how flustered they got for saying the wrong words. "i just assumed 'cuz hinata jumps pretty high. also you're both wearing your team's windbreaker."

"wait, you're not surprised that someone like me plays volleyball?!" hinata exclaims. "if you're referring to your height, then i was initially, but when you were bouncing around, i was kinda shocked at how high you jump."

both hinata and kageyama smirked triumphantly, knowing yet again there is another person who is surprised.

"haha, you guys look awfully chipper about that," you beamed. "lots of people look down on karasuno's volleyball team, so we're trying to climb our way back to the top and prove them wrong," kageyama tells you.

"i see... then i guess i'll be cheering you guys on!" you clasp your hands together.

"drinks are done, (y/n)!" katori calls you over. you grab the drinks and place them in front of the two volleyball players, who were a lot happier than they were before. "next time you guys come back, you better have beaten a powerhouse school, okay?!"

almost erupting, kageyama and hinata grinned brightly, "will do!!"

»»————- ✧ ————-««

you just missed us! come again tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting "hycue cafe!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for supporting "hycue cafe!" i really do appreciate it!
> 
> who are your favorite duos in haikyuu?
> 
> p.s. updates may be slow! :[


End file.
